dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Bang Cannon
& or & or & }} The Big Bang Cannon is a technique used by Vegeta many times through out the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z. It is a powerful, one-handed beam that requires a short charge time and is then launched with the same hand stance as the Big Bang Attack. The technique somewhat replaces the Galick Gun as Vegeta's signature move during the Frieza Saga, only to later fall into obscurity itself after being replaced by the much more powerful Big Bang Attack. To utilize it, Vegeta makes a fist and charges a potent beam inside the clenched fist. He then throws his hand out at 90 degree angle with thumb in front of palm (same as the Big Bang Attack), and fires a Kamehameha like beam out of a large energy sphere. Usage Vegeta first uses this move to blow a hole in Frieza's spaceship to make it appear that he had escaped, so he could circle around the back to get the Dragon Balls (this usage happens off screen). He then uses it as a distraction to allow himself to escape with the Dragon Balls and a third time to escape from of Frieza's ship. Later, once he believes he has all seven Dragon Balls, Vegeta senses Gohan hiding behind a mountain and threatens to destroy him if he does not come out. When he still does not appear, Vegeta charges up a Big Bang Cannon and is about to launch it when Gohan finally shows himself. Luckily for Gohan, Vegeta lets him live. Vegeta later uses a supercharged, orange version of the technique to kill Recoome. Right before the battle with Frieza, when Gohan and Krillin double cross Vegeta and use the Dragon Balls, he is about to kill them with the Big Bang Cannon when Frieza arrives. This attack is seen again in the Majin Buu Saga where Vegeta (in Majin form) uses it against Goku in order to get him to agree to fight him. However, Goku blocks the technique and it is shown being blown away towards innocent bystanders. Like the Final Flash the attack is yellow in his Super Saiyan form, as seen when he attempted to use it on Android 18, who easily dodges the technique, which ends up blowing up the truck (and killing the truck driver) behind her. Super Saiyan Future Trunks uses a nearly identical move to kill both King Cold and Android 17 called Another End. Vegeta also uses a similar bluish attack to kill both Dodoria and Jeice. Variations *'Super Big Bang Cannon' - When Frieza berates Vegeta about not actually being a Super Saiyan, Vegeta is overcome with uncontrollable rage and charges a Big Bang Cannon around his whole body instead of just his hand. He then unleashes a gigantic beam so powerful it glows yellow instead of blue, which Frieza merely dodged. He also uses a smaller, one handed version of this to kill Recoome. *'Double Big Bang Cannon' - Vegeta shoots a Super Big Bang Cannon out of each hand, he uses this when his initial Super Big Bang Cannon failed. *'Big Bang Storm' - Vegeta fires Double Big Bang Cannons, one after another that each explode like grenades, the mass of huge exploding beams eventually creates a huge cloud of pure ki. Frieza was able to dodge every single explosion in the cloud without breaking a sweat. Category:Techniques